Survival of the Fittest
by lionesseshuntbetterinpacks
Summary: The camping trip is supposed to be the experience of a lifetime. But when a crash changes their plans, they make do with what they have. They rely on each other for support, basic needs, and just company. Follow these 11 students, well castaways now, on how the learn how to survive on this deserted island. Life and death awaits them every day as they struggle to survive.
1. Day 1

**Hey guys, have you ever seen the show Flight 29 Down? Well that's where I got the idea for this fan fiction. I'm using the characters from THG and some of my own, but I switched up their personalities a little bit.**

**Katniss- leader, class president.**

**Annie- quiet, doesn't talk much and just goes with the flow.**

**Glimmer- ****Arrogant, clueless**

**Cato- Strong, has a crush on Glimmer**

**Peeta- has a crush on Katniss, but also is a leader**

**Rue- survivor, knows how live using the land**

**Thresh- new kid to school, keeps to himself a lot, **

**Finnick- Strong, caring, understanding**

**Jacqueline(foxface)- the one everyone can depend on when needed too.**

**Johanna- strong, does what she wants. **

**Clove/Marvel/Sam- group of three best friends.**

**Hamitch- clueless captain who is sober..most of the time.**

**Also that this: **_**means video diary,**__ this means flashback._

**Katniss' POV**

I stare out the plane window, all there is ocean, that's all there has been for the last three hours. And that is all what there will be for another few hours. It's been raining for a while now, so you hardly even see the ocean. Everything is so dull and boring. I sigh, we've been traveling non stop for hours now. The travel will be worth it in the end though. There was an essay contest writing about your dream career and the top eleven essays would get half sponsorship to a camping adventure on an island of of the coast of Japan.

We spent the past year fundraising the other half of the cost of the trip. Everyone that has been on the trip have told us that this trip will be something we will never forget.

It was dead silent, it was like everyone was dead. I get up to use the bathroom. I feel the plane shift, and I almost fall onto Johanna's seat. Johanna is strong willed and will say what is on he mind, thank God I caught myself before she could tell me what she thought about me falling on her. "Buckle up now! You sit down and buckle up!" Our captain Haymitch screams at all of us. I rush back to my seat wondering what the heck is going on.

I feel the plane start to shift and slowly start to decrease in height. That weird falling feeling you get goes on for several more minutes, I'm suddenly jerked forward. "Am I dead? Someone pinch me." One of the other passengers Glimmer says. I can't stand her, she is perfection, blonde stick straight hair, green eyes. But she is an absolute terrible person. I heard one time that she got pregnant, but she got an abortion, other rumors say she got an abortion because she didn't like the baby's daddy. That's awful taking away a precious life like that.

"Where are we?" Peeta asks. I've heard rumors that he has a crush on me, I hope they're true because I've had a crush on him forever. My dad died when I was 11 in a car accident, and when that happened, my mom fell into a deep depression, and I had to take care of my younger sister Prim who was 7 at the time. At one point, I was starving and wanted to die. I was going through the trash can at the bakery. The baker's wife came out of the bakery and told me to leave and not go through her trash. I walk to a nearby tree, preparing myself to die. I see the baker's wife come out again and this time with one of her sons. I think his name is Peeta and he's in my grade. His mother gave him a black eye, but through me the bread. I went to pick it up and mouthed a thank you to him. I was too scared to talk to him. And ever since then, I've had a crush on him.

Captain Haymitch gets up from the flyer spot, "Looks like we're in a bit of trouble here guys." He says, not sounding to sympathetically, which is surprising because whatever mess he got us into is his fault.

Captain Haymitch walks out through the door, the rest of us follow him. Where are we? An island? "Where are we?" Cato asks, "Well, I don't know." Haymitch says. Great, we were supposed to be at that island in a few hours. "We're not going to be here that long guys. I'm sure there is a private island for a cruise line." Glimmer says. Great, I'm stuck on an island with these freaks for who knows how long. The only good part of this would be I would be able to spend some time with Peeta.

This island is beautiful. It's almost like a spa or a private island for a cruise line. It's filled with palm trees and a little farther back is wooded areas.

**Peeta's POV**

Great, we're stuck here on this island, no clue where we are. Captain Haymitch sits us all down and gives us a lecture. "Ok Kitties. Any questions?" I stay quiet, and catch a few glances at Katniss. I don't like mostly everyone here, but maybe Katniss and I could become really close, or at least friends. "When's rescue coming?" Johanna demands, I can tell she doesn't mean funny business right now. "Well, planes have a tracker on them to track down the plane in case of an emergency." He's interrupted by Glimmer, "Well at least we won't be here long then." She sounds relieved. "Yeah, too bad we don't have one of those." Haymitch interrupts Glimmer.

It's dead silent. I think we all just realized how bad of a situation we are in. No food, no water, and no shelter. "Well, I'm going to go explore the island, we need to know what's on here. Because for all we know, there could be an army base on the North shore. Do I have any volunteers to come with me?" Haymitch says, we need to stay together. I look around and to my surprise I actually see that Clove, Marvel, and Sam all volunteer. All three of them are normally not quiet, but they're inseparable.

Haymitch walks over to the plane thats dug into the sandy beach. He get's out backpacks and packaged food that you just add water. He grabs bottled water and packs it into four packs. "You're not taking all the food are you?" Glimmer asks. "See you Kitties." Haymitch says and walks into the wooded area behind us with Clove, Marvel, and Sam. "We'l be back whenever." He screams

"Guys, we don't know how long we'll be here, but I think we need to start to look for food, water, and shelter." I speak up. "Who put you in charge?" Cato fires back, I take a deep breathe controlling my anger, "No one put me in charge, but we need to survive if we want to get home." I say back, "Woah woah woah, we're not going to be here that long." Glimmer chimes in. "Look guys, we need to work together if we want to survive." Jacqueline says. I've known Jacqueline for years, she's one of my closest friends and she's also the only one knows about my major crush on Katniss.

"Glimmer and Clove, try to find anything we can use in the plane, Jacqueline and Rue try to start a fire, Thresh and Johanna collect some wood for a fire, and Annie and Finnick help out whoever needs help. And Katniss and I will try to find a place where we can make camp." No one was taking charge, and we need a leader, so I naturally try to take charge. Glimmer and Cato sigh loudly, I have a feeling that they won't be much help right now.

Katniss and I walk around look for a place to make camp. "So how have you been?" I ask to Katniss trying to break the awkward silence. "Considering that we just had a plane crash, pretty good. How about you?" Katniss says, I chuckle a little, "I'm good." There's another awkward silence, "Peeta, are the rumors that go around school true?" My heart beats rapidly, how'd she know about that. I thought only Jacqueline knew. "You don't have to answer that if that makes you feel awkward." She quickly adds again. I hope she drops the subject.

"I think this is a good place." I say pointing at a small clearing up ahead. It's a patch of grass and a few coconut trees surrounding it. It's big enough to have a tent, if the plane has one in there. "I don't know. It's wet." Katniss says sounding a little worried. "Why? What lives in wet ground?" I ask curiously. I still can't believe that I'm talking with the Katniss Everdeen. I don't think she has ever had a boyfriend. I don't know how, she has olive skin, grey blue eyes, brown wavy hair that goes a little past her boobs. "Well insects live there. Like bugs we don't want to deal with." She explains, I don' question her. "I think we should go back to the plane, we shouldn't go too far." I say, Katniss nods and we head back to camp.

**Glimmer's POV**

I don't see why Peeta is bossing us around. I mean it's not like we're going to be here that long. Rescue is coming. I wait until I see everyone else walk away to do their duties that Peeta had assigned them to do. "Cato, since we're going to be rescued soon, we probably won't be able to go to that island we were supposed to go to, so might as well have some fun." I say, I guide him down towards the water and splash him. "Hey." He screams and we start to chase each other through the water and tackle each other. Trying to have some fun. I think Peeta and especially Katniss. I never see her at the football games on Friday nights. I don't think she went to the past three homecomings. I wonder what she does with her life?

Cato and I walk back to where the others were. "Why weren't you doing your share of work?" Thresh asks. Wow, I'm pretty sure that is the first time I've ever heard him talk, "Um, because we're not going to be here that long." I say seriously "Why are you all listening to Peeta. By the end of the day, we're going to be rescued." I say. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" I ask. The group starts to stare, "We're not having dinner tonight. We need to conserve the food." Rue says. "But I'm starving." I complain, I'm very thin, but one thing I never do is skip meals. "No, you're hungry, if we run out of food, then you'll be starving, which takes three weeks." Rue says, she's so smart.

Peeta and Katniss walk back to the rest of us are. "Any luck?" asks Finnick. The both just shake their heads. "I guess we'll just set up something here." Katniss says. "Glimmer, did you and Cato go through the plane supplies?" Peeta asks, I look around to see if he's joking. "No, we're not going to be here long." I say. He can't be serious about looking through the plane. "I'll do it myself." Peeta says and walks to the plane, "I'll go too." Katniss says and follows Peeta.

**Katniss' POV**

I follow Peeta towards the plane. I can't believe I asked him about him liking me. I hate how Glimmer and Cato think that survival is a joke. This is a life of death situation here. We could be dead in one week. I start to sort through the stuff. "Peeta." I say, "What's this?" I ask, I flip through it. Maybe it's a sketch book? On one page there was a picture of the sunset, the different shades of orange collide together. Another is a picture of woods, sort of like the ones we have back home. I see one page, it's a portrait of me. The details are so intense, every feature is perfect. I think the drawing actually makes me prettier than I actually am. Peeta walks over to me and blushes a little seeing that I went through his sketch book. "Oh, nothing. It's just my sketch book." I laugh a little. We go through more of the supplies on the plane. There's a first aid kit, 20 bottled waters, packaged food, two tents, a solar power charger, a lighter (now we can have a fire!) and other survival things.

The silence is once again killing me. I open my mouth to speak, but Peeta beats me to it. "The rumors are true Katniss." He says. It takes me a few minutes to remember what he was talking about. Oh, he means the rumors about him liking me. "Oh." Is all I can say. "Are you mad?" Peeta asks me. Why would I be mad? I wonder about that. "No. The rumors are true about me liking you too." I say it really soft, almost mouse like. I wasn't even sure he heard me until I felt his lips press against mine. His lips feel warm and soft against mine. I pull away and we both smile at each other.

We pack up the tent and begin to set it up off the sand but on a grassy area overlooking the beach and the ocean. I sleep in the tent with Annie, Glimmer, Rue, Jacqueline, and Johanna. Peeta sleeps with the guys in the other tent. We ate some of the food we found packaged. It makes me feel uncomfortable about eating this packaged food because this food supply won't last forever.

A storm came over during the middle of the night. I can hear the wind howling. I can't close my eyes. I keep thinking some ax murderer will come up behind me to kill me. I wonder about Haymitch and the other three are handling this weather. I don't even think they have some type of shelter to protect them against this awful storm.


	2. Day 2 (part 1)

**Thank you for reviewing. Tell me in a review or IM if I didn't make sense during the story, because I suck at prof reading. Lol, I also said that Katniss is a leader/class president. Scratch that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or Flight 29 where I got the idea for this story from**

**Day 2, Clove's POV**

We made camp under a heavy leaved tree last night. I think Captain Haymitch would have had us kept walking all night but the storm made us make camp. We rationed dinner last night, there was hardly even five mouthfuls. And the water was also scarce. But I guess it was better than nothing. I wonder how the others are doing.

The farther and farther we walked into the island, the more mountainous it got. There was a small cliff that overlooked a large green cleared area of grass. This tropical island is beautiful. It might be beautiful, but it also could be where all 12 of us die. There is no sign of civilization anywhere. The thought of that makes me nervous.

Captain Haymitch woke us up as soon as the sun rose. We found some bananas to eat and streams that has tons of fish, if we could figure out how to fish without a fishing pole.

Captain Haymitch pulls us to a stop. "Lets walk up that and see what we can find." He says and points up at a large, steep hill. Trees cover a path that we could walk up. Another easy way to get lost. "No way." Marvel says, "We have no idea what lies up there. There could be some deadly animal or-" "Or there could be a navy base up there." Haymitch interrupts. We can't argue. That's the last thing we need to do is argue.

Even though Marvel, Sam or I agree about walking up the hill, we follow Haymitch. We have to stop every 15 minutes to rest or take a small sip of water. The trip is tiring and we're wasting what little water we even have. Maybe we could drink from the streams, but what if it's salt water? You can't drink salt water. It takes hours to make the trek up to the top. We use the height of the hill to our advantage. Unlike yesterday, we see trees and more trees and more trees. Nothing else, or nothing that we were looking for. It's beautiful up here though. "Well, we best be getting down from here and continue on." Haymitch gets up and motions for us to follow him back down the cliff.

It was a big waste of time, I enjoyed seeing the scenery, but we need to be looking for civilization. But we need to find food and water. Because if we don't find any of that, it won't matter if there is civilization or not.

**Johanna's POV **

I hope we don't stay here long. Last night was cramped, there was no space to flip from your right side onto your left or on your back. If we even stay here long, it won't matter because there is no way we could manage to survive on a mysterious island. I brush that thought from my mind, I don't want to die here. I won't die here. Even though I live in foster care, I still love and miss my foster care family.

"Up. Up. Up." Rue shouts and bangs against something between our tent and the guy's tent. "Since when do we have a wake up call?" I snap. "Since we've been here on this island." She replies in a chirpy voice. "Why the hell do we need to get up this early?" Cato says in his sleepy voice. Rue shakes the comment off, "Because we need to survive." She says. All of us are 15 besides Rue, who is only 13, but skipped a few grades because of how smart she is. Maybe she could figure something out to get us off this island instead of waking us up this early.

"If we all want to live, we need to know what we have to work with." She says, leading us over to the plane. "I found some helpful supplies that may help us. Like fire lighters for fire, lots of lighting stuff like flashlights, a first aid kit, a plant book so we know what plants are edible, a bag of who knows what, a video camera with video tapes so we can release our feelings, a survivor guide, and a solar powered charger." I have to admit, these things are helpful. But they don't help us get of the island. "Is there anything that can help us get off the island?" I ask.

"No. But we don't know how long we'll be here. And we need to make best of what we have." Katniss says like I'm dumb. I roll my eyes at her. "I wasn't talking to you. And we do need to find stuff that gets off the island! I don't want to be here for the rest of my freaking life!" I shout, I'm pissed off at her right now. "Come on guys, we can't argue. We need to work together." Peeta steps in, I know he's only defending Katniss because he has a crush on her. I hate almost everyone here. Yeah, Jacqueline isn't the only one who knows about the crush.

My stomach rumbles. I had airplane food for lunch yesterday and hardly anything for dinner last night. "We'll I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." I start to walk over where the food is. "No, we can't eat or drink anything until we ration it out. We don't know how long we'll be here." Peeta says and steps in front of this. "Guys, we're not going to be here much longer." Glimmer says.

**Peeta's POV**

"Guys, we're not going to be here much longer." Glimmer says. She needs to start thinking that we are in actual danger. But on second thought, I hope she doesn't think because we don't need her complaining too.

"We'll sort things out today and then we'll eat lunch." I say. Johanna gives me the evil eye. I hope we can all learn to get along because if we don't, we won't be here much longer. End of story.

Everyone leaves the beach area and back to the tent, I guess they're going back to sleep. Only Katniss stays. I keep replaying the kiss from yesterday in my head. I wonder if she remembers the day when I gave her the bread? Or when did she start liking me? All these questions race through my head. Until I feel Katniss shaking my shoulder. "Did you hear me?" She asks, I look into her gray eyes. How calm and confident they look despite our current situation.

"No. No sorry can you say it again?" I ask. She chuckles, "I said we need to ration out the food and water so we can eat soon. I'm starving." We walk into the plane, it's not that big, no wonder why this thing could crash. I looks like it was the first model of an actual air plane.

"Okay, so there's twelve of us in total, but Captain Haymitch and the others took food and water, so lets exclude them." Katniss says, I never realized how much of a leader she was. "So that leaves eight of us, and there's 16 pints, so we each only have two pints a day." She shakes her head, as if this is her fault. "Plus the food we have is dry food, and we have to add water to it. We won't live much longer if we have no water." She sounds dead during that last sentence.

I put my arm around her in attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry. We'll figure out something. We should look for food and water. We can get water from the ocean right? Bam, one problem solved." Katniss shakes her head, "We can't drink salt water, it'll dehydrate you until you die." I sigh. We might actually die here then. "We need to start with a better place for shelter." Katniss says and walks farther back into the plane. "I think I saw a notebook and a pen back here." She says.

About five minutes later, she has a list written down. She hands it to me, she looks really eager for me to read it.

List of chores

1. Finding water: Cato and Rue

2. Finding food/ Rationing food: Peeta and Katniss

3. Boiling water: Jacqueline

4. Laundry: Annie and Johanna

5. Finding firewood: Thresh and Finnick

I read it over and over again. This list is absolute perfection. I lean in and give Katniss a quick peck on the lips. "It's perfect." I say. She lights up at this comment. "You really like it?" She sounds like a little girl. "Yeah. We just need to show it to the rest of the group."

We walk back to camp and see the rest of the group sitting in a circle playing cards. "Guys, we need to start using the resources on the island to survive." The all look at me with blank faces, some look confused, some look eager, and some even look annoyed. I open up the list that Katniss wrote, "Katniss wrote this list, and this way we could all split the work evenly." I read the list aloud, and when I was done, of coarse Johanna had a smart remark about it. "Yeah, like I'm doing someone's dirty laundry that they all have sweat in." She laughs and walks away. To my surprise, Cato, Annie, Thresh, and Finnick followed. And Jacquelyn said she would follow and try to convince them.

"Well so much for surviving." Katniss says sounding defeated. "I know how to make them do what we need them too." I say with a smirk. "Peeta, we can't make them do anything they don't want to. Especially Glimmer and Johanna because they'll do whatever they want. Ever heard of the saying you can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink?" She says, "Not if we cut their rations." She looks at me with a confused look. "Simple. The food rations are really small, I doubt we're even eating 1,000 calories daily. And even if you eat what ration you have, you're still hungry. So whoever does not do their chores, their rations will be cut in half and keep getting smaller and smaller until they're done." I say. "Peeta that's brilliant!" Katniss says sound a little more comfortable. "Now, we don't want our rations cut in half, lets go find some food." I say, and drag Katniss off with me.

We manage to find some fruit, but it's still not much. And no sign of water. I guess if we get really desperate, we could drink the ocean's salt water.

**Katniss' POV**

_**I guess, this whole thing is a little bizzare. I mean one minute we're on a plane flight to an island off the coast of Japan, and now, we're stuck on this desserted island close to death. The only good thing of this trip is Peeta and I bonding more. At least he actually notices me now. **_

_**I hope I can confide in you video diary. I trust Peeta, but this is my opinion on everything. And I don't want to offend him with my opinion. I hate how no one wants to do their chores. It's not much, but it's enough to have us get by for the day. **_

_**I hope Clove, Sam, Marvel, and Captain Haymitch are okay. But that storm last night was really scary. If worse comes to worse, I can get Jacqueline, Annie, Finnick, Rue, and Thresh to run off deeper into the island with and leave the rest of them to survive on their own. I mean survival of the fittest right?** _

I close the camera and take a deep breath and let it out. I wonder if rescue is coming. It's only our second day on the island, and we're about to pull each other's hair out. I think back on a normal day back home. I would venture off into the woods behind my house and shoot squirrels and trade some of them at the Hob, for everyday needs. So I can survive on this island. I think.

I wonder if someone warned our parents about us missing. I wonder how Prim is. Prim is my 12 year old sister and I love her more than anything. I wonder if my mom fell back into a depression, the same one she had when my father died. If she did I wonder how Prim is handling it. I want to scream, 'I'm not dead Prim.' And hope she can hear me, I know that's silly of me to think. But I don't want her to worry.

**Rue's POV**

I followed them as they walked away from Katniss and Peeta. "Guys, wait up. Those chores are not stupid. They might even save our life." I shout hoping to convince them differently. I hear Glimmer scoff, if it came down to survival of the fittest, she would be the first to die.

"Why won't you cooperate?" I ask when I finally catch up to Jacqueline, Cato, Johanna, Thresh, Finnick, and Annie. "Because I don't like Peeta in charge." Johanna says. "So, if someone other than Peeta was in charge, you would listen?" Boy, she may be older, but I'm so much smarter. Great, now I got to tell this to Peeta. Another thing to add to our list of to do. Things are getting more and more complicated and we've only been here not even two days.

**Cato's POV**

**_I hate people, I seriously hate people. They wake me up at like eight, they tell me we don't have much food or water, and now we have to do work. This is bullshit. If Peeta wants it done so badly, why doesn't he do it himself and stop complaining to all of us that we need to do our fair share. Like what will he do? Throw me off the island? I would love that if I could go somewhere where he isn't. _**

Rue is still following me around? "Cato, come on, we need to find some water. We're going to die if we don't find some." She says, like I said before, if you want something done, do it yourself.

"Rue," I calmly say, "If you want it done, go do it yourself. It will save us both some time." I say. She walks away. I feel a little bad for hurting her feelings I guess, but she's getting really annoying. I watch her start walking back to where we have tents set up. I notice that Glimmer is laying down in the sand trying to tan herself. I love her outlook on life, to always find the good in things. I mean, while other people are frantically running around about chores, Glimmer is relaxing, I admire her for that.

I sneak up behind her, I don't think she can see me. I lick my pointer finger and stick it in her ear. She screams so loud I hope a nearby boat could hear her. "I hate you so much." Glimmer screams and punches me in the arm. I can see her smile some and know it was a good prank. I enjoy it until I hear a gun fire. We had no guns though...

**Nothing to exciting, but I promise there will be twists and turns. I hope to update tomorrow night. But I can't promise that. But I'll update on Wednesdays for sure. Please review! (: **


	3. Day 2 (part 2)

**Keep up the response and I might update a lot more frequent. :) Oh did anyone watch the teaser trailer to Catching Fire last night? It was amazing, it really beat my expectations for it. Also, I DID get the idea for this story from the show Flight 29 Down. And my thoughts and prayers go out to everyone in Boston today, it's just so sad stuff like this happens to innocent people :/ **

**Day 2.5 (midday) Katniss' POV**

I like Peeta's idea about making the others work for their food, but in a way, it's like a dictatorship and we don't want that. We need a leader to make everyone do their job. But who? I start collect firewood, I'm sure this island gets cold at night. "Wait up!" I hear Rue scream and runs after me.

"Katniss, I want to help find water. We need it badly." She says, I smile, someone wants to help. Maybe the others will come around sometime too. "Okay, but I have no idea where to even start." I say, "I might have been poor back home, but we did have water." "Well, the only way to find water is to look for it." She says, and we start to head deeper in the forest. As we get deeper, it get's harder to walk, I don't think anyone has been through here in forever.

We travel for what feels hours, but I'm sure it was only about an hour of a hike. I wonder how the others that followed Haymitch are doing. Have they found rescue? Then why haven't the sent anyone to come a find us? Surly the Coast Guard is searching frantically for us. "Rue, we can't travel much farther. We can't go too far away from the campsite." I sit down on a nearby rock to catch my breath. "You're right." She says plainly sounding defeated, and sits on the ground next to the rock.

"But it just doesn't make any sense." Rue says, "What doesn't make any sense?" I ask, I'm confused now, "We have seen some wild animals, you know just lizards, but they have to drink water, and they can't drink salt water either." She says, I'm lost now. We stay silent for several more minutes, I think Rue is thinking. I day dream when we left to deport for this trip.

"_Katniss, please be safe." My 12 year old sister Prim says. I smile and give her a hug. Her hair is in two blonde french braids, "I will Little Duck, I promise. Maybe I can even bring you back a little gift or something." I say, she smiles and pulls me in for another hug. I know that today is hard for her because she'll be with Mom for the next week. Most people would be like 'Yay, just Mommy and me!' But Prim dreads it. I think it has to do with our father's death, and how our mom fell into a deep depression. And without me I guess she just feels lost, and scared. I always promised her I would never leave her._

_I release Prim from the hug and bring my mother in for one. "You have to stay in this World, just for one week, then you can fall back into it again for forever. But take care of Prim." I say sternly, I don't want my mom to be mad at me, but she needs to get the point. I hope Prim didn't hear our conversation. She tells Prim to give us a minute, she also makes sure Prim can't hear her, "I will do what I want to Katniss. I am the adult here." I sort of taken offense to this. I'm looking out for my sister, I'm more of an adult than she is. I basically mothered Prim since she was seven and I eleven. _

_I walk away, into the airport, "Keep walking Katniss. And just remember, as soon as you turn 18, you're out." _

I fight back the tears, I didn't mean to start a fight with Mom, but if I die here, the last thing my mom and I did was fight. And she'll think I hate her, but maybe if I write a letter, and they find our bodies, maybe she'll realize that I died loving her and Prim.

I'm brought back to reality when I feel Rue squeeze my muscle on my bicep. "Katniss, you said that the campsite you wanted to sleep at, you said it was damp?" Rue asks, "Yeah, we can't make camp there because of bugs and other things live there." I say, "Katniss, for the ground to be damp, water has to under there." She says, I shake my head, it rained last night, and this island is tropical, I'm sure it was just because it rained before we crashed here. "I don't want to spoil anything, but it could have just rained. You saw how much it rained last night, it could rain like that every other night or something."

Rue doesn't let this stop her, she grabs my hand and pulls me along. I eventually have to take the lead and show her where I found the site where I wanted to make camp. "We need some containers for the water and a shovel." Rue says and leaves. As soon as she left, I wanted to pray to God. I normally don't pray unless I want the reassurance, but I feel that this is a good time to pray. I look around to make sure no one can hear me. "God, I know Mom and I fought right before I left, but can you make sure she feels that I love her? And watch over Prim in case...well in case I don't make it off of this island alive? I know I don't deserve this kindness, but Prim really does deserve a happy life."

I wipe away the tears so Rue can't see I'm crying. I gain my composure and Rue appears from the the shrubs with two shovels and a water jug. "Ready to start digging?" Rue asks, and I smile. I really don't know why. But one thing I love about her is that she always has this positive attitude. I grab a shovel from her and start to dig.

"How deep do we have to dig?" Rue asks. "I'm not sure, but it can't be that far down." I say. By the time I start pouring sweat, we have only dug about half a foot. I hope we do find water, because if we don't we'll die within days and we already don't have much water left, and now Rue and I just wasted a crap load of energy for nothing. "I don't think there is water here." I sigh in defeat. Looks like we are all going to die in a matter of days now. "Lets keep digging. Just for a little longer." Rue says with her eyes pleading up to me. I smile knowing I can't say no and pick my shovel back up.

We only dug another three inches before we saw water sprouting from the ground. I look at Rue, and Rue looks at me. And we both start to scream. Not only has a huge weight lifted off of our shoulders, but now we can also shower and have an unlimited amount of supply of water. Rue is about to take a sip of the water, "Wait." I scream, "What if it's not purified. I say. We might have found water, but it means nothing if we can't drink it safely. "Can't we boil it over a fire? And then run it over a piece of cloth to get the dirt out?" Rue asks. She is right. We can. _Thank you God. _I think. Maybe, just maybe we can really survive here on this island. But for how much longer?

Rue and I fill the container of water and take turns carrying it back to camp. The walk from our new water source is about a quarter mile back to camp. I don't know who started the fire, but I figured it must have been Peeta or Jacqueline. We quickly get another canteen of water from the plane and a piece of cloth and run it over the fire. We sit there in silence. "So, how long does this take?" I ask Rue. "It shouldn't be too long, I don't think, but lets leave it on there for five minutes to be safe." I nod in agreement.

I'm parched, and the five minutes feels like an eternity. I pour some of the boiled water in a canteen, that each of us brought with us on the plane. I take a sip, this water is burning hot, "Well, at least we know we'll hydrated." I say, making a sour face.

**Peeta's POV**

_**Well, this is my first video diary, I guess. As you can see in the back round, how beautiful this island is. But it also might be deadly. No one wants to do their fair share of work. I don't want to work either, but I do plan on living. We haven't found any water yet. But, there has to be some water some where. We've seen some bugs and lizards and they have to drink too? **_

_**The storm last night was terrible. It didn't cause any damage to us, but I'm sure the storms this island gets can very bad for us. I guess we could collect rain water, but that wouldn't even be enough to quench one person's thirst. **_

_**I hope the others come around. There is no way we could even think about making it home if we don't find water. Or food. I guess that is a major need as well. I-**_

I go from dry clothes to drenched clothes. I looked behind me and see Rue and Katniss with a big jug of water. "Where did you guys get that? We're wasting water we need to drink." I scream. They both looked at each other and back at me and started to laugh. "We found this spring of water. It's like an unlimited source." Katniss shouts back. "Is it safe? The last thing I want is to die by a bacteria that dehydrates me until my death." Katniss and Rue laugh even harder, "It's safe as long as we boil the water and filter it." Katniss says. I see Katniss has a smile plastered across her face, it isn't too often that Katniss smiles, I want to memorize it so I can sketch it later.

I pull Katniss in for a tight hug, and she returns it too which makes me an even more happier guy. If that's possible. Because I'm sure no other guy can be this happy finding out that you might not actually die."What about food? Did you guys look for that?" I ask. I hear my stomach rumble. "No, but if there is water, I'm sure we can find something to eat. We can fish, I'm sure that there is some wild fruit, and we can save our packaged food for when we need it." _**  
**_

Rue scampers off into the distance trying to find the others who stayed here at camp to tell them the good news. I hope that maybe this will motivate them and they'll realize that we may actually survive here and we won't die. "Katniss?" I ask nervously, I don't know why I'm so nervous, I guess it's because of the place I'm about to show her. "Can I show you something?" I ask her, "Yes." She says and leans up to kiss my check. I grab her hand and I lead her to place that I found earlier. It's about a mile away from camp, but the walk will be worth it.

The place I am taking her is sort of like the Meadow I see her go to back at home. But this meadow has overgrown trees, bushes, and weeds. But it truly is a beautiful place. I don't think that Katniss was expecting something like this because she gasps at the sight. "Are you okay?" I ask her. I hope this doesn't remind her of home too much. "No it's perfect. I love it Peeta." She says, and walks over to a large tree.

She smiles and gets up and hugs me so tight I can hardly breathe. "What?" I ask, I can't help but smile because Katniss is smiling. She has me sit back down by the roots of a tree. "My dad always told me before he died, that as long as you can find yourself, you will never die. It's a tradition in my Dad's side of the family to name their kid after an edible food found in the wild. And these are Katniss roots. It's food." She says. We hug each other tight knowing we may not die from starvation or thirst.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks me, "Yeah?" "Please don't show anyone this place. I want it to be our place, somewhere where we can escape everyone and relax." I chuckle and kiss her on forehead. "Of coarse I won't tell." Katniss smiles again, with that big smile across her face.

**Marvel's POV**

Captain Haymitch woke us up at dawn this morning. We took a useless hike up a hill that just wasted energy. I managed to spear a fish that the four of us split, but it wasn't enough to satisfy my growling stomach. "Captain, can we please take a break?" Clove asks, I want to ask her if she wanted to ride on my back so we could keep walking. But I decided that that would be a little weird. "If you really want too." Haymitch says, "But if there are wild animals that eat meat, this place isn't a good place to be." He says, he is trying to sound like he knows what he is doing. We trusted him one time to fly us from Seattle(Washington) to an island off of the coast of Japan, but look where that got us. I don't think we should be trusting him leading us around the island either. I mean what does he know about survival. Probably nothing.

We didn't listen to what Haymitch said because we made camp where we stopped. I found some wild berries, that I knew were not deadly to eat. I sit down next to Clove who looks scared out of her wits. "Clove, it's going to be okay, we'll find rescue, then we'll be off of this horrible island." She shakes her head at me. "I'm not worried about that, I'm scared for the others who stayed where the plane is. Are they out of food or water? Or are they dead?" Clove nearly starts to cry. And I've know Clove my entire life and I've never once seen her cry. "Sh. Don't think like that, they'll be fine. Katniss knows how to survive and so does Rue. I bet you that Peeta is in charge right now." I put an arm around her to comfort her.

A loud rumble of thunder rumbles. Again? We already got soaked to the bone last night. After the clash of thunder, no rain followed, but lightning did, hitting the ground inches in front of us, to set a small spark...


	4. Day 5

**Hey guys, I know I said I would update on Wednesday, but I have EOC exams for biology and Algebra, and if I don't pass them, I have to go to summer school. I also have reading FCAT next week, so it will be longer in between updates, but I will finish this story. Anyway thank you for reading this. Also I suck at proof reading, so tell me if something doesn't make sense so I can clariffy it. **

**Marvel's POV **

All I remember seeing was a lightning bolt hit the ground right in front of us. It was only seconds when the spark started. "Haymitch!" I scream, he didn't reply, "Haymitch we have to get away from here." I say. We all grab our backpacks and run. It is really hard to run through this jungle, there are logs everywhere. The rain started to down pour, I think that rain would put out wildfires, if not, our chances for survival are getting slimmer and slimmer by the minute. I hope we can find some more food.

Haymitch stops us about a mile of running. We find a new place to make camp. It's on a hillside this time. We find a wooded area next to a stream and decided we could fish and maybe drink a little water. These trees' canopies are thick and might provide good protection against the rain. We only caught two fish from fishing, well it was more like spear fishing. We all sit on our sleeping bags eating in silence. We all know this would not hold us over until tomorrow morning. "Haymitch." I say, he looks up at me giving me the look to continue, "We need to go back to camp. It's too dangerous to be out here on our own now. Our food supply is getting dangerously low now and we can barely catch enough fish for everyone to have a few bites. I'm stil starving." He laughs. "No Kid, you're hungry, you don't become starving until two weeks of no food, then you starve to death with no food for three weeks." He's laughing even harder now. His laughing goes on for a few minutes, Sam, Clove, and I stare at each other and Haymitch, "Listen kids, I don't mean to scare you, but I have no clue what direction camp is." He says, wiping a tear from his eye I presume it was from laughing. My mouth drops, "We know our way back." I state firmly. This causes Haymitch to laugh again, "Okay then. What way is north?"Haymitch asks.

We all point in different directions, Haymitch smirks, "See? I think it is best to keep heading north." He says and has another bite of his fish, "But we don't even know what way is north." Sam protests. "No, but lets just keep walking." Haymitch says. I hope I didn't make the mistake of agreeing to explore this island.

**Peeta's POV, a few days later**

Like Katniss said, if you can find yourself, you'll always be okay. We started eating katniss roots, but those are going to run out soon and don't provide all the nutrients and calories we need. We need another reliable food source also because we need to save the packaged food for whatever emergency we comes across us. We found our water source, so now we know how to survive, but boredom is just starting to take over. There isn't much to do around here but daydream what it will be like to get rescued. Some of us play tick tac toe in the sand or hopscotch. Fun games we played when we were younger. We have been here five days now, and have seen no sign of rescue. We also haven't seen a sign of other people living here, I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. There is still no sign of Captain Haymitch, Clove, Sam or Marvel. We don't even know if they are dead or alive. But if they were alive, the would be here right now with us. They did promise us it wouldn't take long to explore it. They must have came across something dangerous. It's hard to picture them dying from this island. Everyone has also finally agreed to get all of us to share the work, and it is working for now. That makes everything less stressful. I can tell Thresh is getting a little restless, but who couldn't be?

I walk back to our campsite and see everyone surrounding the fire eating lunch. We got the chairs from the plane and placed them around the campfire, we also cut down some tree branches and made it into an extra seating. We hold our meetings here, we have no leader, but Katniss and I share the leadership role and no one has complained yet.

"Guys, we have been saying we need to look for other food, because the katniss roots won't last much longer, and we need to save the packaged food for an emergency. So I say today is the day where we look for our other food source." I say, at first they all stare at me with blank faces, but luckily for me, Rue speaks up. "Guys, he is right, we need a more reliable food source. We are not getting enough protein from our diet." At first, Glimmer refused to do her fair share of the chores, but she had her rations cut in half, and lets just say that we have had no problem getting her to do what we want. "Two people shall stay at camp, just in case rescue comes or something. Glimmer and Cato, you guys stay." I know that they can't really be trusted, but I really thought about them tagging along with us while looking for food, they would have been a pain in the ass from all of their complaining. "The rest of you, get ready, we'll leave in an hour." I say and sit down and start eating my food rations.

We start our journey on finding food an hour later, I look at my watch, 1:30, I want to be back before dinner and before it gets dark. We travel farther and farther into the island, I don't think any of us has been this far back. I hope we don't get lost, it seems really easy for that to happen. "Guys, I think we should take a break." I say, it's getting hotter and hotter every minute. Everyone but Katniss and I sits on the dirt. "I don't want to sound negative, but it doesn't look like there is any food." Jacqueline says. I sigh, she is right. We've seen no fruit or anything, but we're only about two miles inland. "Lets keep going for another mile." Katniss says.

We start our journey again, I thought the part of the island we were on was beautiful, but the farther we traveled inland, the more breathtaking the island turned out to be. There were hills, and some hillsides were covered in wildflowers. There was a hillside that we walked down. "Guys, do you see that?" Katniss says, _what is she talking about?_ No one answers, "it's a stream, a stream has food in it! Like fish." We all practically ran to the stream and sure enough there was fish. "So how do we catch the fish if we have no fishing pole?" Thresh asks, he still doesn't talk much, but he's starting to come around. "We could spearfish." I suggest, Katniss shakes her head, "That won't work, it would take hours to be successful in killing one. I think I remember seeing some string in the plane, we could tie that to a stick, and I'm sure that Glimmer has an earring we could shape into a hook." Katniss explains, she and Rue really do fascinate me with their survival knowledge. Even Glimmer proved to useful somewhat during survival. We also learned that Annie could weave anything. She made us a weaved basket to put some food in it or whatever we needed it for.

**Katniss' POV**

We sat out in search of food, we were in luck when we found a stream filled with fish. But we can't catch fish everyday. But what other choice do we have? I could hunt? No we have hardly seen any wildlife as it is. I wonder if this island supports any other life other than bugs and lizards. "Guys, we need to look for fruit. This island is tropical, there must be other food sources somewhere. And we can't just eat fish everyday." I say, and it's true this island should have some fruit trees. "Lets go back and Katniss and I will go out looking for more food." Peeta says and we head back.

It's hard to remember the way we took to get here. I have to ask everyone several times if we are going the right way or not. I'm relieved when we show up at camp where Glimmer and Cato sit by the fire. We tell them about the stream of fish we find. Peeta and I repack our bags with more water and little bit of snacks before we leave again, instead of traveling inland, like we did earlier, we travel along the beach. When we were out of site from camp, Peeta and I linked our hands together.

"Do you really think we'll find food?" Peeta asks me. Honestly, I don't know if we will, but we can hope so right? "I'm sure we will." I say. "You know, my dad was in love with your mom, but she ran off with your dad." Peeta says, "You're so lying." I say, I stop so I can face him, "It's true, I asked him why and he said 'because when he sings, even the birds stop to listen.'" Peeta says, "Well, I'm glad they didn't end up together because we both wouldn't be alive." I say and kiss him on the cheek.

We walk farther, "Peeta, lets go back, it's going to get dark soon." I say, Peeta shakes his head and points upward, right there is a tree. Not just any tree but a tree filled with fruit. "This is amazing." I say and kiss Peeta on his lips. I climb the tree and toss the fruit down to Peeta, after we collect our share, we start to walk back to camp. The tree wasn't too far from camp. So now we have two close food resources. We found out the secret to surviving. It's all under control now.

"Look what we found!" I say when we see everyone surrounding the fire. We're greeted with hugs, and smiles. We feast on the fruit and decide we will go hunting for the fish tomorrow. We stayed up past 11 celebrating. I wonder how the others are doing. Are they alive?

**Next Day**

When I walk out of the tent, I can feel something is different. The air smells different. Maybe like rain? I don't know what it is, but something is defiantly different. I'm the last one up and everyone is almost done with breakfast by the time I sit down. I can't handle the silence much longer, "Does something feel different today?" I ask, "I think a storm is coming." Jacqueline says and points up to the sky. The sky is mixed with gray, it's hard to believe it is only 10 a.m.

We continue going on with our day just like normal, a storm may be coming in, but survival is key. Throughout the day the sky gets darker and darker, this is starting to scare me now. How bad and how deadly will this storm be? I walk up to Peeta who is breaking some coconuts open, "Can you help me move all the supplies from the plane into the tent?" I ask, Peeta stops what he is doing to look up at me, "Sure, but why do you want to?" He asks, "Look at the sky, this storm can't be good." I continue, "If you insist." He replies and helps me move all the supplies into one tent, by three o'clock, it is almost like it is midnight. This weather is making me more and more nervous, I can only hope the others will be okay during this storm, I don't even think they have any type of shelter unless they built one.

I gather everyone around the fire for an emergency meeting, "Peeta and I moved most of the supplies in one tent, as you can see, there is going to be a major storm very soon and I thought it would be better to sleep in one tent tonight." I say and sit next to Peeta. The day moves on, the sky keeps getting darker and darker but otherwise no sign of the storm, right as we were about to start dinner, the lightening and thunder began to start. We all rushed inside the biggest of the two tents. The wind howled, everyone was asleep but Peeta and I. I'm not one to be afraid of storms, but I guess that was because I was inside a house, but now I'm in a tent and shivering wondering how the others are doing. "Katniss, calm down, it's okay." Peeta tries to comfort, but I'm still shaking. "I have to use the bathroom." I say, "Do you want me to come, just so you don't get lost?" Peeta asks, I nod, because he is right.

I'm only out in the rain but in a matter of seconds I'm drenched down to the bone. I can't see anything. Heck, I can hardly see a hand in directly in front of my face. I held Peeta's hand tight afraid that I would get lost if I wasn't holding on to it. After I go pee and back in the tent, I change into some dry clothes, in the other tent. I fall asleep in Peeta's arms.

The tent is cramped, this is meant like a two or three person tent at the most four, but we have ten of us sleeping in here. The next morning when I wake up, I can't hear the rain anymore, I figured it stopped. "Guys, wake up." I say. It takes some of them longer to wake up. Once everyone was up, we unzip the opening of the tent, my jaw drops as soon as I see camp. The other tent is gone, so that means most of our supplies is too. Our food is scattered every where across the sand and other stuff. This storm was a lot worse than I thought.

"Guys come here!" Rue shouts and we all follow her voice. To our surprise the plane is gone. Like gone as in gone not there anymore. "Where could it have gone?" Glimmer asks. "The storm must have taken it with it." I say, tears threatening to spill out. "So what do we do next?" Finnick asks, I sigh, "I guess we start from scratch." I say. We all start to gather some of the supplies we can keep.

_**Well, we just got the hang of this surviving thing and now we have to start all over because of this storm. Things keep getting harder and harder, we have next to nothing now. I highly doubt our fruit supply survived this so now we have to find some more of that. I wonder how the others survived the storm. I hope they're not dead. **_

**_I guess God wants us to die, and if anyone finds this, Prim I love you so much and I'm sorry I left you. And Mom, I don't hate you, if you see this, I didn't die hating you. I died loving you. _**

**_I guess we start from scratch now. We find a new camp site, new food source, and pretty much new everything. We really depend on each other now, more than ever. And I know we can overcome this, but it's another challenge that will test us to our limits, but I know if we work together, maybe, just maybe we can find a way back home. Because I know there is no chance we'll survive another one like this._**

**a/n Ehhh not my favorite chapter and a little boring, but don't worry, the real twist will be coming up soon. Keep up the reviews, they always make me smile :)**


	5. Day 6

**Thanks for all of the responses to this story, keep it coming. (:**

**Finnick's POV**

I watch Katniss go around our campsite looking at things we can reuse, I can't help but notice the tears forming in her eyes. "It's find Katniss. We can start over. And rebuild ourselves from there." I say. She shakes her head, "We were just starting to get the hang of things. Lets just face the truth. We're never going back home, I'm never going to see Prim again and the last thing my mom and I did was fight. And told each other that we hate one another and I'll die and she won't know that I didn't mean it. I won't see Prim going to Prom or her first homecoming. Or meet her first boyfriend."

Katniss was broken down into hysterics, she was on the sand rocking back in forth. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, mainly because I know Peeta has had a major crush on her since he was like five or six and I'm afraid that if I comfort Katniss, he'll get mad. Peeta walks over to her and puts an arm around her, "Katniss, I'm sure your mother knows how much you love her and-" Katniss cuts him off, "No, because I told her I hate her too." Peeta ignores that comment and continues on, "And Prim is strong, she can take care of herself. I'm positive that her friends won't let her starve." Katniss slowly starts to calm down from there.

We stay silent a little while longer. I guess most of us are just trying to let all the damage sink in and wondering how much trouble we are really in. We depended on the supplies for survival and now, I guess were going to have to depend more on each other and our survival instincts. "What do we do now?" Glimmer asks, I look over at her and I see tears streaming down her face, I think this is the first time since we've been here, she realizes how much trouble we really are in.

Peeta looks around the area and looks back at us, "We start over." He says. "We need to find what items that we can reuse. We also need to check the stream and our fruit trees and see if they have survived the storm. I guess, lets just get started on our daily chores." We nod, we're all heart broken and our spirits are down. Normally when I feel this sad, I would go see a movie or something, but we obviously can't do that now. We are all too broken.

Thresh and I start walking into the woods. There are fallen trees every where. "I really don't know what to do now." I say breaking the silence, Thresh does not normally talk, so it surprises me a little when he does respond to my comment, "Me either. But if we want to get back home, we have to preserver through this." Thresh says, "I wonder how the others survived this storm." "If we got this much damage, I hate to says this, but I don't think they could have made it." That silents me, I didn't really know them, but they didn't deserve to die, not even Captain Haymitch who got us into this mess.

We collect some fire wood and make our way back to camp. I'm surprised to Katniss sitting on a log. Why is she sitting there? There is work needing to be done. "Come on Katniss. We need you to start doing your work." I say. She doesn't respond, not even move. She just stares into the distance looking at the ocean. "Katniss, your rations will be cut." Still no movement, it's almost like she's dead. I don't mean to sound harsh by cutting her food rations, but we depend on each other now, now more than ever.

I sigh and move back to the campsite and keep the fire going.

**Katniss' POV**

I don't care that my food rations are cut in half. I can't comprehend what all has happened in the last eight days or so, I get in a fight with my mother before going on an experience of a lifetime camping trip, get in a plane crash, become stranded on a deserted island, Peeta and I fall in love, and now our entire campsite and lifeline is wiped out from this stupid storm. I have no clue what has to happen next. I'm sure what to do. I know we need to start over, but what if once we start getting the hang of things, we have to start over again?

I should probably be helping Peeta with our chores, but I'm sure he will understand and not be mad at me. I try not to allow my thoughts overcome me with fear. I wish Prim was here, I could tell her all what has been going on.

I know it's lunch time when I can hear everyone talking about me about how I'm not doing my fair share of work. I guess our food sources were not harmed, in a way that is a huge relief but that doesn't fix our other problems, like weather or not Captain Haymitch, Clove, Sam and Marvel are still alive. A part of me says 'yes, they're still alive,' but another doesn't. Like how could they have survived if we barley survived and we had shelter? I'm not sure what to think.

I lay back and close my eyes and imagine that I should be at home right now telling Prim and my mother what a wonderful time I had and seeing the joy of Prim's face when I would have given her the gift. For the first time in a long time I get up from my spot. I walk over to the tent where we keep the video camera for video diaries. I walk far away from everyone else because I need to get some emotions out of me.

_**I don't really know what to say right now. I'm scared and afraid all at the same time. A part of me wants to die right now, but another part of me wants to stay alive for Prim. And maybe Peeta? This trip is nothing but a disaster right now, but one good thing has came from it: Peeta and I are practically dating. They say bad experiences bring people closer together, but they say bad experiences bring people closer together. And they're right. Peeta is like a dandilion in the spring, someone who calms you down and tells you you're going to be okay. Glimmer isn't as bad as I thought she was but I guess when I didn't like her, we weren't struggling for our lives like we are now. **_

_**It's nice in a way to be away from everything, but there is nothing to look forward too. No good food, or entertainment. Or anything. I have so much more to say, but I guess I can save it for some other time. **_

I reach and turn off the camera when I heard giggling behind me. I turn around to see it's Peeta. "Not funny." I say more sternly than I attended to sound. "Katniss, what's wrong? I mean you haven't been yourself today." I sigh and look down, I don't want to sound weak especially when I need to be strong. "What if we don't get rescued? What if we're stuck here for the rest of our lives and we make our own civilization with our castaway kids. And our families who are worried sick. Is anyone even looking for us? What if no one is because there is no other way off of this death trap." I say, and I can feel the tears prick in my eyes. I was waiting for Peeta's comforting response, but instead he leads me back to the campsite.

Everyone is still eating and he calls for everyone's attention. "Guys, I know it has been ruff, with this storm and all. But we can't give up hope now, 12 people disapered, and 11 of them were practically kids, we can't give up hope that they're looking for us. I can name several times we beat the odds while being here, we survived the plane crash, the bugs, each other, finding food and water. And we're still here, the odds are in our favor and I have no doubt in my mind that we will be rescued, it might be soon or later but we will be rescued. Now lets continue on what we are doing and continue on starting over." We all look at each other and smile and nod in agreement. I love each and everyone of them, even though they piss me off sometimes.

**Sam's POV**

We managed to await the storm underneath a tree. I know a tree, but no one got hurt. I wonder how the rest of group waited out the storm. I can imagine right now Glimmer and Cato complaining about whatever they needed them to do. We all follow Haymitch, we've learned not to question him mainly because that means we can stop and rest sooner. We walk about two miles and see something that stops us dead in our tracks.

It's a building, and actual building. But it's old, World War II maybe? I don't know but it's shelter and solid ground to sleep on. "What is this?" Marvel asks looking around in amazement. "Smugglers maybe?" Clove says, "Smugglers?" Marvel says in astonishment. "Yeah, what better place to hide is on a deserted island." I really start to think about smugglers or pirates on this island with us, and we don't know about it. "What's that?" Cloves says and points up ahead to the right. "Better go check it out." Haymitch says and we follow him over there.

To my astonishment it's a heard of horses. "They're too well fed not to be domestic." I say, I grew up around horses and especially thoroughbred horse racing. My dad is a trainer actually.

_I was sitting in waiting area in the airport waiting for my flight to take off, the news channel is interuppted by breaking news saying that eleven champion thoroughbred race horses were stolen. And that they theives identities were a mystery, they're was no evidence that the horses were kidnapped. It was almost like they dissapered into thin air._

I walk up to one of the horses, "Easy buddy." I say stoking his neck, he has a halter on, these horses are domesticated. I read the the name plate, _Drosselmeyer. Drosselmeyer. 'And Drosselmeyer out of the clouds to win the Breeders' Cup Classic.'_ I can hear the announcers voice in my head from when he won the Classic a few years back. Everything clicks. "This is them." I say, Clove, Marvel and Haymitch all look at me with blank stares, "These are the missing thoroughbred race horses that were stolen." I say, "That means, there must be smugglers or theifs on this island." I open the gate that kept the horses in their pin, looking at all of the different horses. _Curlin, Zenyatta, Goldikova, Drosselmeyer, Eldaafer, Royal Delta, California Flag , Amazombie, Invasor, Blame, and Mizdirection. _

"What do they all have in common? What do they all have in common?" Now I'm just thinking aloud, "They've all won a Breeders' Cup race. Curlin, Zenyatta, Blame, Invasor won the Classic. Amazombie won the sprint. Mizdirection and California Flag won the turf sprint, Eldaafer won the marathon, Goldikova won the turf mile, Royal Delta won the ladies classic so did Zenyatta." I'm sure now all of them think I'm crazy.

"What does that mean kid?" Haymitch asks, "These are top notch horses. These Breeders' Cup races purses are over a million dollars each race some are five million. These horses are multi million airs. But most of them are retiered, why would they want them now?" This doesn't add up, "Wait, for their breeding rights." I say. I explain more and more about these horses, Haymitch said it would be a good idea not to sleep in that building tonight, just because we have no clue where the thieves are. But suggested tomorrow night we could.

We make camp along the beach line and jungle line, and near lots of trees for good cover in case the thieves decide to turn up. We need to get back to camp soon and warn the others before there is any harm done. We also decided not to make a fire for safety reasons. We have been taking turns on keeping watch just in case we see the thieves and need to make a quick run somewhere safe. I volunteered to keep first watch.

I wonder how the horses' owners are doing. They invest a lot of money into these horses and if they don't preform well in a race, they loose a lot of money. I wonder what Dad would have had to say about these horses being here. If we can steal back the horses, we can use them for a lot of good things. But would the thieves know they were gone? I lay down and let the thoughts invade my mind, I'm about to close my eyes for a few minutes when I saw someone light a small fire inside the building...

**Prim's POV**

When I first got the call saying the Katniss' plane has been lost at sea, I broke down crying. Now I'm all alone with our mom. I love our mom and all, but she can't provide for me, Katniss provided for me and now I'll have to provide for myself. Some of my friends have dropped off some food or money at my house since money is a little tight around here. And now without Katniss, I'll have to start hunting for food and start trading for some basic nessesities.

My friend Vick, his older brother Gale taught me how to make snares and how to shoot a bow and arrow, and how to get the best deals. I wish it was Katniss teaching me all of these things. I have tried once or twice to talk with Mom, but she doesn't move or anything, it's almost like she is in another world.

I'm sitting at the Kitchen table doing my homework when the phone rings. I get up to answer it, "Hello, is this Katniss Everdeen's family?" The voice asks, I feel a knot form in my stomach, this cannot be good. "Yes it is." I say. "We have been searching non stop for the plane that vanished, and we think that they're dead. I'm so sorry." the voice says, "Thank you, bye." I hang up the phone. Katniss dead? It can't be. She promised me that she would be safe. And she never breaks a promise. I'm crying so hard right now. Even though Gale is around Katniss' age I think, I walk down the street to his house, he is my older brother and almost life line now. I cry my eyes out. I stay for dinner too. I don't know how I can move on in life without Katniss.

**a/n I love horse racing (you might be able to tell). But I DON'T OWN ANY of the horses' names, they belong to their owners and or to the Jockey Club. I might not be able to update until Saturday, but I'll try to update sooner. Oh has anyone seen Jennifer Lawrence's new haircut? I think it looks really good on her, but I'll miss her longer hair. I also might add in random character's pov. Like I did with Prims. I hope thats okay (:**


	6. Day 7

**Well, here's chapter 7. Keep reviewing and everything. Oh, if you have any ideas about what could happen on a day, suggest it in a review or pm**

**A huge thanks to akcanine for editing this (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

**Peeta's POV Day 7**

Last night was one of the longest nights of my life. During the storm, one of our tents was blown away, and now we all have to share a tent. It's hot, cramped, stuffy, someone snores, and someone also farts. We need another shelter.

Katniss and I both sleep by the entrance of the tent, thank goodness, I'm not much of a complainer, but it is miserable in the tent. It's dawn, and the sun is now rising. There is no point in trying to get some more sleep, so I decide to start on breakfast. We got about eight fish yesterday and saved some leftovers for breakfast. I know we have our food sources in the stream and the fruit trees, but we don't always catch fish every day and we need to start conserving more fruit.

It isn't long after I start cooking that Katniss comes out of the tent yawning.

"Tired much?" I ask with a smile.

She sits down next to me on one of the logs. "I can't sleep in there with them. I don't know who farts or snores, but it's awful in there. I would rather be sleeping out here," she says and rests her head on my shoulder. We sit in a comfortable silence for another minute or so.

"Peeta, do you really believe we'll be rescued?" Katniss asks. Her grey eyes were looking up to me with hope, fear and worry all at once. I hope we get rescued because I don't want to be here for the rest of my life, that's for sure. But I don't know if we will, it's been a week since we have crashed, and we haven't seen one sign of rescue.

"I don't know. I mean I'm sure rescue will come. I just don't know when," I say. I see that Katniss is trying her best to hold in her tears, and I hope she knows that she can tell me anything and I won't judge her. "Katniss, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" I say and put my arm around her.

"I know. I just promised Prim something and I can't let her down. She doesn't know how to take care of herself. It won't be long before child services get involved." I don't know how to respond, so I don't. I just hold her.

We stay silent for a while longer, I see Glimmer walk out of the tent. She looks **. I wonder what she is going to complain about now. "I can not sleep with Cato any longer. He snores really loud and it smells really bad," she complains. Her nostrils flare up, her hair is in all different directions. And I'm not going to lie, she looks really funny. "We need another shelter." She is yelling now.

"We can talk about it at breakfast?" I offer. Glimmer plops herself down on another log and crosses her arms. Not going to lie, it is pretty funny when Glimmer is **.

Once we we're all done with breakfast, everyone gathers around the fire. "So, I'm sure it is safe to say that the tent we all share is hell and we can't all sleep in there much longer without someone being murdered." I get up and start to walk around. "I say we should take a vote. There are issues that are going to come up, and we are going to need to follow them. Now raise your hand if you want to start a democracy around here." Everyone's hand when up in the air besides Cato's. No surprise there. "Okay, we'll start to vote. Now, raise your hand if you want to build a new shelter." This time everyone agrees. "There. All these problems can be this simple to solve if we work together."

So it's settled, we'll start to build a new shelter, now the only problem is that we don't know how to construct one. Well, let me rephrase that, we don't know how to construct a decent shelter. "Okay guys, we'll discuss this more at dinner. Go start on your chores," I say and dismiss everyone.

Katniss and I make our way through the jungle to the river where we fish. Before the storm, it only took us around fifteen minutes to get there. Now, since all of the trees are in our way, it takes us closer to thirty or forty minutes. We stay silent most of the walk there, but I manage to catch a few glances at her. The way the sun shines down on her mud brown hair and makes it shine is perfection.

Normally, when we fish, we make nets and hope to catch something in it and we also use a fishing pole. Well, it's not really a fishing pole, it's just an extra long stick with a hook that Annie made out of one of Glimmer's earrings.

"Katniss, I'll get the pole and start to fish and could you check the nets?" I ask and she nods while she walks over to the nets. She turns her back to me while she checks the net. I can't help but to stare at her, she's like a goddess or something. She turns around and I immediately turn my head and hope she doesn't notice that I was staring at her.

"Peeta, will you help me get the nets out?" She asks in her sweet and innocent voice. "Yeah. Hold on," I say and take the fishing hook out of the water. I lay it down behind a log.

I walk over to Katniss who is still looking down at the fish nets in the water, "See, it's sort of caught on something down there." Katniss points out, I squat on my knees and Katniss steps behind me. All I know is one moment I'm trying to find out what is caught on the fish net, and the next I am in the water. I go up to the surface for air and see that Katniss is still dry on land and she's laughing.

She's giggling right now. "Ha ha, very funny," I say. "Give me a hand up?" I ask and hold my hand out. Katniss reaches her hand out and I pull her in with me. "Peeta! Oh my gosh I hate you so much!" She screams at me. I can't help but laugh. "You shouldn't have pushed me in." I yell right back at her. I guess she feels defeated because she splashes the water in my face.

"Katniss, but seriously, lets get back to work," I say in a somewhat serious tone. Before we get out, she pulls me into a tight hug, and whispers in my ear, "I'm so glad that this trip has brought us closer together."

"Me too," I say and give her a peck on her lips. I pull myself on the land first then help Katniss up. We allow ourselves to drip dry before we head back to camp. We didn't have much luck with the fish, just three. It would barely feed four of us. But, hopefully we still have enough fruit and if not we always have our dried food...

On our way back, we hurry because we don't want to be out in the jungle or woods at night. Who knows what creatures lurk here. "Peeta, I think it's your turn to gut the fish," Katniss says with a sly smile at her face. "Aren't you the one who skins squirrels?" I ask, "Well, yeah, I just can't handle gutting fish, just something about it." I nod in agreement because no matter how long I argue with her, she'll always win.

When we get back to camp, I see everyone is already gathered around the fire waiting for us to bring back the main food. I hold up three fish and show them it won't be a big dinner tonight. They all sigh and I can tell that they're starving. I think we all have lost at least five pounds each.

Katniss and I carefully ration the fish and some leftover fruit. We've all agreed to leave the dry food alone in case, God forbid, we cannot get a hold of any other food. When we're around the fire at night, that is when we do announcements or important things that we need to remind each other of. "As we agreed, we will build a separate shelter, so boys can sleep in one and the girls in the other. The question is, where do we build it? What do we build it out of? Who gets to sleep there when we're done? We voted this morning on if we should build a shelter, I think we should redo that again. So, where are we going to build it? Above ground, on logs, or on the sand for a comfort? Raise your hand if we should build on sand for comfort." Only Glimmer and Cato raise their hands. "Okay, so we'll build on logs or something. Just think how easy we can solve problems if we would just vote," I say. After all the voting is said and done, we're building on logs, we're building it out of more logs and we decided once it's done who gets to sleep there.

That night, we all once again cram into the tent. I'm pretty sure Cato is the one who snores, whenever we build the next shelter, Cato is either sleeping outside, or I'm stuffing a sock in his mouth.

**Sam's POV**

Haymitch had us make camp in bushes surrounding the run down building. Horses are not native, someone would have had to bring them and how they are the missing race horses, someone would have to be on this island. The thought of this really freaks me out, knowing that smugglers are hiding out here. I wonder if they have any weapons, such as guns...The thought on guns makes me shiver.

In the distance I hear whispers. I look over at Haymitch, Clove, and Marvel who are all dead asleep. I look back over where the building is and all I can see is the horses still in their pastures. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "You're just imagining things Sam." I say soft to myself so I can only hear it. I stay alert all night, every noise I hear, I turn my head. Around three a.m., I wake Haymitch up for him to take watch. As soon as I close my eyes, I pass out cold.

I feel someone shaking my shoulder for me to wake up. "Come on, we need to find some food." Clove says. I sit up, I hear my stomach rumble and agree to join the hunt to search for food. Clove, Marvel and I leave to find some food and maybe water and we leave Haymitch alone trying to start a fire. I don't know how smart of us this is, lets just hope he does not burn down the island.

As we walk in the wooded area to find a stream with fish, we explore more unknown land. I'm assuming most of this area has never been touched by people. I wonder if the Americans even know if this island exists. What if they never send rescue for us because they don't know this island exists? I can't think like this!

"So, do you think we'll be rescued soon?" I casually ask Clove.

"I hope so. I don't want to be here for the rest of my life. Wondering when I'll be able to eat, and how much I'll be able to eat. But, if we think we won't get rescued, then we won't we have to believe we will. And take action to it." Clove says. _We have to take action? _What does she mean about that?

"What do you mean take action?" I ask.

"Well, we have to do everything in our reach to make sure that someone will know that we're hear. If it's building a raft and floating home or sending a message saying were hear or whatever it takes." I can see her determination in her eyes.

We find a small pound and start to fish. I fill up our water bottles and hope that Haymitch has a fire going so we can make sure the water is safe.

We only caught two fish. We divide the fish evenly between all four of us and we throw in some of the packaged food. It's not much at all, but I guess it's better than nothing. Haymitch tells us that we are going to sleep in there tonight.

"Well, at least we'll have solid ground underneath us tonight." I say, trying to sound happy about this. I haven't told anyone about the whispers I heard. We moved our packs into a corner in the building and we managed to find a squirrel for dinner. We roast it over a fire we made. When we go to sleep that night, I have trouble, I can only imagine what hell could break lose if we aren't the only people on this island.

**A/N: I'll try to post sometime this week, but for the next two weeks I have major tests and if I fail them, I have to retake the coarse in summer school, even though I'm a straight A student **


	7. Day 8

**I know, I know, this chapter is really short, but I'll try and update this weekend again. Thanks to akcanine for betaing this **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

**Katniss' POV**

I don't sleep much at all anymore. All of us are cramped into this small five person tent. Today is the day where we start building our new shelter. I'm excited about it, but we have no clue on how to build a decent shelter.

I get up early and start to cook breakfast, which is fish, like normal. The past few mornings, the island air has been damp in the morning, but it becomes humid in the mid-afternoon. We've been cutting back on what we are eating. We've all noticeably lost a few pounds. I think we're all really nervous that our food supply will run out. I start the fire with some of the matches. Thresh told us he would show us on how to start a fire when the matches would run out, which could possibly be any day now.

I keep the fire going. Normally Peeta is up by now., but he's been really tired lately. Today, Rue wakes up first.

"How'd you sleep?" She asks me when notices that I'm already up.

"Fantastic," I say in a sarcastic voice.

She giggles a little. "Same here, I can't wait to build the shelter. I wonder how long it will take. Hopefully not long because I can't keep sleeping in the shared tent."

I look her in the eyes, her dark mud brown eyes. Even though she's a little older than Prim, she reminds me of her. How little and potique she is. And innocent. The way that she is nice she is to people - even to Cato and Glimmer.

"Do you need any help?" She asks.

"No. No I'm good. How about you go and find some more firewood, we're going to be out soon." She nods and walks off.

When everyone is up, Peeta has us all building together. But since Rue is younger and smaller than the rest of us, she will have water duty. We start by cutting down some logs. Glimmer and I find some vines hanging from trees to help weave the shelter together.

"Do we really have to cut down that?" Glimmer asks and points to some vines. We've been wandering for a while looking for these. And now that we finally have found them, I'm not in the mood for her to complain.

"Unless you want the boys to keep sleeping with us." I say and start climbing up a tree to cut one side of the vine down.

"You can climb the trees. I'll stay here and watch." She says and backs herself up.

I sigh and continue to climb to reach the vine. "The more difficult you are, the longer we have to stay out here. And it probably wouldn't be a good idea to be wondering around here after dark. Maybe the wild animals will come out and eat your brain!" I scream at her.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, crazy. I'll help. Jeez," she says, she really doesn't understand how big of a mess we are in. I don't get how on some days she can be so helpful, and then on days like these, clueless.

A few hours pass and we gather enough vines for at least one wall. We walk the trail back to camp and find that on wall is already built. It doesn't look very...sturdy?

"Are you sure this is safe?" I ask when I walk up. "I mean, the branches are a little thin. What if we have a windy day, or another rain storm?"

Without looking back at me, "Well, I guess we'll figure it out then," Thresh says and keeps on building. At least they're trying to build this. I just hope it's not all for nothing.

By the end of the day, we have three of the four walls built. It's not the biggest shelter, but at least its something so we don't all have to sleep in the tent. For dinner, Rue managed to catch some fish and pick berries.

Tonight's dinner is probably the biggest we have had since we've been here. Normally, meals together are quiet, but tonight we're all laughing and telling each other stories. For the first time here, we actually feel like a family. A dysfunctional family, but it's a family.

Before we go to bed, we decided that tonight would be a good night to play truth or dare. "So Peeta, truth or dare?" Thresh asks Peeta. We're all sitting around the fire after dinner. We're all in a happier mood because of our full bellies. And I'm sitting next to Peeta.

"I'll take a dare," Peeta says after he thought about it.

"I dare you to kiss..." He looks around deciding on who to pick. "...Katniss."

Peeta and I blush, we're practically dating already, but no one knows about it yet. I wait for Peeta to make the move. He quickly brushes my lips and pulls away. Everyone coos over it.

I blush and look over at Peeta who smiles. We played a few more rounds before we all went to sleep that night.


	8. Day 8 (part 2)

**Well, my Derby horse didn't win :( Well, there's always next year even though I've been saying this for a long time. Lol, heres the second part of the last chapter I posted. And a big thanks to akcanine for betaing this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Clove's POV**

Clove's POV

We spent the night in the building. It was nice to sleep on solid ground, but it was creepy because we still don't have an answer as to who brought these horses here and how long this building has been here. It feels like every time we are alone, we're being watched. I don't like that feeling.

Sam said he grew up around horses and found ways to have the horses help us with our daily chores. I'm sure the others who are back at the other camp could really use these horses.

I hear a twig snap behind me, and I feel certain that I'm going to die. I'm going to be brutally murdered and no one will know what happened to me. I feel a hand touch my shoulder; I scream and then turn around as fast as possible.

"Geez, I didn't mean to scare you," Marvel says and puts up his hands in defense. I let out a sigh of relief that it was only him.

"I thought I was going to die," I say in a joking yet serious voice.

"I could tell," he says, laughing. Judging by how hard he's laughing, it wouldn't surprise me if he has ** his pants by now.

"What's in the bottle?" I ask pointing to a medium sized glass bottle he's holding.

"Oh, this? I thought since we had some paper in our packs, we could send a little message in the bottle. Maybe someone will find this and then they can come and rescue us," he says with a grin and his voice sounds all excited.

"I don't want to rain on your happiness, but it's highly unlikely-" I'm cut off before I can finish.

"But no impossible," he chimes in.

I know there is no use in trying to stop him from doing what he wants, so I decide to go and pet the horses - I've become really close to the Mare, Zenyatta.

Marvel's POV

I don't really care what the others think about my plan for sending out a glass bottle into the sea. We have no idea what type of current goes around this island. For all we know the current could take this bottle back to America and then they'll use their special equipment and find us. It can't be that hard, I hope.

Haymitch is sound asleep on the ground. I think it's almost ten and that man still has not woken up. He sleeps with a knife, for some reason.

I go over to where we keep out pacts and grab my diary out. It's more like a journal, really. Just in case, God forbid, we all die, at least they could know about our adventures here.

It's been a long time since we've parted ways with the others. I can only hope and pray that they're okay. I think they should be because they have each other to lean on. I hope one day, I can be sharing this on some T.V. show like Today, Good Morning America, or even Ellen. And not someone else who finds our dead bodies.

I stop writing and put my pen down, that's enough for one day. I open to a blank page and tear it out. I don't have very many pages left so I need to be more careful. I wonder how the others are doing with releasing their emotions. I know for a fact I couldn't store my emotions up and not let them out.

I grab the bottle, my pen, and the blank piece of paper and sit on shore on the beach. I can feel the sand between my toes and it feels amazing. This is like paradise. I can almost forget that we're in a life or death situation here.

I don't know what person or country will end up relieving this, but I'm one of the people who went missing. Marvel. Marvel Andrews. As far as I know, we're all alive, but I don't know how much longer we can all survive. Please send help as soon as possible. I don't know how much longer we can make it. Again, we are all alive. We've been on this island for eight days. We're the missing teens from America who were going to an island off the coast of Japan. All we want to do is get back home.

I don't know what else there is to write. This pretty much explains that we're lost, who we are, and that we want rescued. I can only hope the odds are in our favor and the current will float to America.

I roll up the piece of paper and put it in the bottle. I make sure to screw the bottle cap on tight and throw it out to sea and hope for the best. I don't know what else we could do to make ourselves noticeable that we are alive... Unless we build a raft...

The current goes east. I'm not sure what direction we are in relation to the bottle's destination, but all I can hope for is that the current is going towards America. I can see the current take it off into the ocean. It isn't long before it's out of my site and I walk back to the building. I decide it's time for Haymitch to wake up.

I grab one of the water jugs and throw it's contents on him, soaking him to the bone. "What the hell kid?" He screeches at me.

"It's time to get up. And I wanted to have a little fun," I say innocently and he goes off to find a new pair of clothes.


End file.
